Remote control devices are known from US 2010/0199228 A1 and WO 2008/058 783 A1. A remote control device for controlling an external mechanism to be controlled, for example an air conditioning system or a television set, with the aid of arm pointing gestures by a person is known from US 2006/0168523 A1. EP 1 637 985 A2 describes a device input controller.